Nightmare
by Liliana-chan
Summary: Juvia's father is not exactly a fan of Juvia... when he comes to Fairy Tail, what will happen? Gruvia, GajeelxLevy


**One Shot: Nightmare  
Summary: Juvia's father is not exactly a fan of Juvia... when he comes to Fairy Tail, what will happen? Gruvia, GajeelxLevy  
Rating: T  
Word Count:1444  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"STOP CRYING You stupid little accident... We should've never kept you."  
A slap ran through the room.

She shot up from her bed and looked around.  
When she realized that she was in her room in Fairy Hills she sighed.  
The dream, no the memory seemed so real that she felt the pain forming in her heart and her cheek.  
Suddenly there was a comootion down the floor.  
"I don't care if I'm not alowed in here. She's crying! I need to find out what's wrong!"  
Juvia smiled when she realized that this was the voice of her best friend and got up from her bed.  
Making sure that her blue tank top and her blue shorts didn't reveal too much she went through her room and opened the door.  
"Gajeel-kun. It's okay. I just had a nightmare. Nothing to worry about." She said when she saw the older boy being assaulted by Evergreen and Erza.  
The other girls all had come out of their rooms as well to see what happened.  
"But thank you for noticing." she smiled at him.  
"A nightmare? The same as always?" he asked ignoring the stares they got and Juvia nodded looking down.  
"But don't worry Juvia remembered that this won't ever happened again now that she's in Fairy Tail." she smiled whole heartedly at her best friend and the girls.  
Most of them smiled back.  
The only who didn't was the other bluenette of Fairy Tail who stared at Juvia in total jealousy.  
Juvia knew that look.  
And she knew how Levy felt.  
Levy thought that Gajeel and Juvia shared a passionate bond.  
Juvia knew and tried to explain to the other girl that this was not true and that she only felt such feelings for her precious Gray-sama.  
But moments like these wouldn't make their relationship better.  
"You're sure that everything's okay?" Gajeel asked once again and Juvia nodded.  
"Now please leave this place Gajeel-kun. After all you're not supposed to be here."  
Gajeel looked around and saw that all the girls, except for Erza, were clad in pajamas.  
Most of the pajamas didn't cover much of the you women's bodies and when he looked at his precious shrimp he couldn't help but feel a blush forming.  
He thought only bunny girl would wear such a revealing nightdress.  
"Gajeel. Please stop staring at me and GET OUT!" Levy was blushing and shoved the larger man out of the door.  
"What a crazy morning." Cana figured and took a sip of her laced coffee.

**Later that day**  
Juvia was sitting at the bar chatting with Mirajane and Cana silently about what had happened this morning and giggled at the memory of Gajeel being flustered.  
It had been a great day until then because Gray-sama had noticed her being upset this morning and asked her if everything okay.  
Even if it hadn't been: this conversation would've saved her day.  
Of course she'd answered that everything was okay and they were about to go on with a nice conversation, possibly leading to a love declaration by him if that stupid Natsu hadn't interrupted.  
So the blue haired water mage took on a conversation with Cana and Mirajane.  
It was around 4 pm when an unknown figure stormed into the guild.  
"Where is she?" the man yelled.  
His long black hair was bound in a braid and he had sea blue eyes.  
He wore a blue muscle shirt and black pants.  
He looked around 40 years old and on his left forearm there was the insignia of the guild Sabertooth.

Juvia was surprised to see him.  
She wouldn't have thought that he would ever meet her again.  
"Where is that damned rain woman? WHERE IS SHE?" he yelled through the guild and Juvia was utterly surprised when Gray stepped forth (Gajeel close behind him).  
"I don't know who you are talking about. We don't have a rainwoman under our nakama. A water mage, yes. Maybe you misunderstood something and are searching for Juvia. But still what is your matter with her?" he asked with an unreal calmness.  
And that although he was about to rip the man into shreds.  
"As if she was worth being called a name. But yes I'm searching for that stupid Water demon!" the words stabbed into her heart.  
"Why you..." Gray and Gajeel were about to assault the man when Juvia stopped them.  
"Thank you Gajeel-kun, Gray-sama. This is a matter Juvia must solve herself." she smiled at those two and Gajeel went back to Levy while Gray still stood close to her observing the man. This made Juvia's heart soar.  
"Stop talking about yourself in third person rainwitch!" he yelled and Juvia just sighed  
"It's nice seeing you again after such a long time. Father." the whole guild silenced down even more.  
"I told you to stop the rain!" he yelled and raised his hand.  
"But father it's not raining outside!" Juvia responded.  
"Yea right now. But every time I go out on a date it just starts to rain! Only because you can't live with the fact that your fucking cunt of a mother died!" He yelled back. The rest of the guild stared at the man wide eyed.  
"I can only influence the rain in my nearest surroundings." Juvia reasoned but her father didn't care.  
"LIAR!" he screeched and his hand was about to make impact with her face.  
Juvia was stunned when she didn't feel the slap but one strong arm around her waist.  
She looked up to see her Gray-sama taking hold of her father's arm and growling at him.  
"Don't you dare lay one finger on her!" Gajeel was also with them after this.  
"Why? Because she is your precious nakama? Don't give me that shit stupid fearies!" the Sabtertooth mage growled but realized his mistake.  
Now there weren't only two strong males glowering at him but a whole guild.  
Without another word he turned around and left.

Juvia turned around and hugged two two males coming to her rescue.  
For hugging Gajeel she received a death glare by Levy and when she hugged Gray the others could see a small blush forming in his face.

**In the evening**  
Levy Mcgarden was sitting outside of the guild on a small hill watching the sunset.  
Juvia wanted to accompany her and sit down with her to talk about the problem Levy had with Juvia.  
"Hi." the water mage smiled as she neared the solid script mage.  
"Go away." the other girls murmured.  
"Juvia knows how you feel." the still standing female state and Levy only shook her head.  
"It's so unfair. He cares for you so much. And you don't even return the feelings. And I can only stand on the side lines and watch the two of you."  
A new voice entered he conversation  
"You're misinterpreting something, shrimp. Juvia is like a younger sister to me. I don't feel that way towards her." he grinned and winked at Juvia, telling her to leave them alone for a minute.  
Levy's attention was on Gajeel now so she didn't notice the other bluenette leaving.  
He sat down beside Levy and the girl asked  
"Then what do you feel about me." quietly.  
He grinned even more and pulled her into his chest.  
When he saw her blush he couldn't help but crush his lips into hers.  
Juvia watched them from afar and couldn't help but wish for someone to hold her this close and kiss her as well.  
She was dumbfounded when this someone suddenly stood behind her murmuring into her ear  
"He seems to be more a man of actions than one of words." she jumped when she felt one of his arm laying around her waist.  
After regaining her composure she turned around and smiled at her special someone.  
"Thank you Gray-sama. For earlier. He would've humiliated Juvia in front of the whole guild."  
"That should be normal in a guild, but why is he like that towards you?"  
"Juvia doesn't really know. But that doesn't matter anymore." she smiled and he nodded  
They stood a while in silence and watched the new couple cuddle.  
Juvia couldn't help but sigh.  
Gray noticed and whispered into her ear "Do you want that, too?" and she nodded understanding his hidden message.  
Her heart was soaring, she was sure of that, and the butterflies made their way all through her tiny body.  
_"I love you Juvia"_

**Yay plotless one shot :). I shouldn't have finished it at 11pm... I know that the plot really sucked and seems a bit rushed.  
And it was very complicated to write Levy so jealous of Juvia, as they have a compeletely different relationship in the chapter of Fairy Academy I'm writing right now Dx.**


End file.
